Jihoon dekat siapa?
by tofu.looks
Summary: Ada beberapa kandidat yang dekat dengan Jihoon. Dan mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting juga berarti bagi Jihoon. Ayo baca, siapa yang berada di urutan awal dan yang mencuri hati Jihoon! /GyuHoon/JiCheol/SeokHoon/SoonHoon/YAOI/DLDR/Urutan nama pair tidak berdasarkan urutan asli nya, ya!/Gak Crackpair kok!/Review ya/


TITLE Jihoon dekat siapa?

Author Yehetohorat794 .  
CAST Lee Jihoon Kwon Soonyoung Kim Mingyu Lee Seokmin Choi Seungcheol ..

SUMMARY Ada beberapa kandidat yang dekat dengan Jihoon. Dan mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting juga berarti bagi Jihoon. Ayo baca, siapa yang berada di urutan awal dan yang mencuri hati Jihoon! /GyuHoon/JiCheol/SeokHoon/SoonHoon/YAOI/DLDR/Urutan nama pair tidak berdasarkan urutan asli nya, ya!

…  
…

Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.

Permuda mungil dengan mata kecil, begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang tipis mungil. Tubuhnya sangat kecil hingga bisa membuat seluruh pemuda yang belok langsung ingin memeluknya juga melindungi nya.  
Jihoon sangat senang mengeluarkan senyumannya. Ramah pada semua orang. Tidak.. Tidak pada semua orang juga sih..

"KEMARI KAU, MINGYU HITAM!" Jihoon yang baru saja kita bicarakan kini malah sedang menenteng gitar dengan wajah merahnya. Menahan amarah, tentu saja. Mungkin ini sudah menit ke 10 mereka berlari mengitari dorm yang kini sedang sangat sepi itu.  
Laki-laki dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu hanya menggunakan kaki jenjangnya untuk berlari menjauhi hyung—tersayangnya.

Mingyu sih tidak takut pada hyung imutnya itu. Dia lebih takut pada apa yang di pegang oleh hyung seputih kapasnya itu.  
"Jika kau berlari lagi, aku bersumpah sakitnya akan 2 kali lebih sakit dari yang terakhir kali aku buat.." Jihoon berujar dengan suara rendah dan tenang nya. Mingyu sontak menghentikan langkah nya. Batin nya mengingat bagaimana sakit pundaknya terakhir kali JIhoon tampar dengan gitar.

Mengingat itu, Mingyu merinding sekilas.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah hyung.." Mingyu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekati pemuda mungil dengan nama panggung "Woozi" itu. Menyerahkan diri.

Tapi setelah dia sampai di depan Jihoon, Jihoon—nya malah menjatuhkan diri dan duduk dengan kepala bersandar di dinding belakangnya. "Mingu.. sini.." Jihoon memanggil Mingyu dengan nama kecil yang dia ciptakan sendiri, tangannya dia gunakan untuk menepuk—nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Menyuruh Mingyu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mingyu dengan pelan mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Jihoon.

Setelahnya, Jihoon dengan cepat menjatuhkan kepalanya, tepat di pundak Mingyu. Ini terjadi karena Mingyu sedikit membungkukkan lalu memejamkan matanya setelah menyaman kan kepalanya di pundak Mingyu.  
"Aku lelah.."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum geli sebelum menaikkan tangannya untuk menepuk—nepuk kepala Jihoon pelan dengan lembut.  
"Tidurlah, hyung.. Nanti aku gendong ke kamar.."

.

Mingyu adalah teman sekaligus seseorang yang kerap kali membuatnya marah. Tapi Mingyu juga lah yang menjadi tempat untuk nya beristirahat.

Karena, pundak Mingyu adalah yang terbaik.

.

Jika Mingyu adalah tempatnya bersandar, jadi Seungcheol apa?

Jihoon juga terkadang sering kali dekat dengan Seungcheol, bahkan tidak sedikit dari fans nya yang sering menjodoh—jodohkan dirinya dengan Seungcheol.  
"Jihoon—ah, pakai jaket mu.."

Jihoon mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke kamar nya setelah hyung tertua nya memberikan perintah mendapat jacket hijau tosca nya dia memakainya dengan cepat lalu kembali ke ruang tamu, di mana seluruh member sedang berkumpul hendak pergi ke tempat event yang akan dilaksanakan.

Seungcheol menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa?" Jihoon menyeletuk bingung saat mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Seungcheol.  
"Kau ini benar—benar.. Apakah kau harus kudikte kan tiap hari mengenai apa yang harus kau bawa dan pakai?"  
Jihoon memerengkan kepalanya, bertingkah imut tanpa di sadari nya. Tapi itu tidak berarti bagi Seungcheol. Yang Seungcheol lakukan malah menanarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampai di kamar, Seungcheol malah mengobrak—abrik isi laci Jihoon yang sedikit berantakan karena Jihoon tadi langsung merampas jaket nya dari sana. Setelah mendapatkan seulas Syal dengan sedikit gradiasi warna biru dan pink muda yang di maksudnya, dia melingkarkan dengan pelan ke leher Jihoon. Melilitkannya dengan lembut sebelum menyampirkan sisa nya pada pundak Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya tetap mempertahankan tatapan bingungnya pada Seungcheol yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Jihoon sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang tebal itu, membuat Seungcheol ingin sekali menggigit pipi Jihoon dengan sekali lahap.  
Dengan gemas dia mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon sedikit berjengit dan melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Seungcheol.

"Sakit, hyung!"

Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menyambar sarung tangan bewarna navy blue yang ada di belakangnya. Sambil terkekeh, dia memasangkan nya pada kedua tangan Jihoon yang seputih kapas itu. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengapit leher Jihoon dan meletakkan kepala Jihoon di ketiaknya, membawa Jihoon ketempat dimana anak—anak lain berkumpul, mengabaikan Jihoon yang terus meronta di lengannya.  
Jihoon adalah seorang yang cuek pada keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan juga cuek pada keadaan dirinya sendiri. Maka itulah gunanya Seungcheol ada di sampingnya. Selalu mengingatkannya dan menjaga dirinya layaknya adiknya sendiri. Mengingatkannya untuk makan, menyiapkan bubur saat dia sedang sakit, memakaikan selimut saat dia tertidur di studio, memberinya botol minum selesai berlatih vocal, dan banyak lagi perhatian yang lainnya. .

.  
Mingyu adalah tempatnya bersandar saat lelah, Seungcheol adalah seseorang yang selalu menjaganya dan memastikannya tetap baik, jadi bagaimana dengan Seokmin?

Berbicara tentang Seokmin.. Dia itu ada di urutan ke—3 orang yang sangat pintarmembuat Jihoon berada di ambang kesabarannya.  
Di urutan pertama tentu ada Mingyu, ke dua ada Seungkwan dan yang ketiga adalah Seokmin.

"Hyung, lihat ini!"

Jihoon berdecak keras. Tangannya hampir saja melempar Earphone yang melingkar di lehernya ini pada makhluk dengan senyum lebar di ujung sana.

Dia sedang mengerjakan lirik lagu mereka. Dan besok pagi, semuanya harus diserahkan pada CEO. Tapi yang baru selesai bahkan

Cuma 2 lagu. Dan itu belum tentu CEO mengkehendaki nya. Dia mungkin akan kena semprotan kemarahan lagi akhirnya.  
Belum lagi urusan kompos—mengompos yang akan menjadi tanggungannya dengan Bumzu—hyung nanti. Jihoon benar—benar kosong. Tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas di tengah—tengah himpitan waktu dan orang besar di perusahaan tempatnya terkenal. Tak bisa memikirkan kata—kata yang bagus untuk di salurkannya ke dalam tulisan dan tidak juga bisa memikirkan nada juga harmoni yang tepat untuk lirik yang sudah jadi. Title song bahkan juga belum dia persiapkan, sementara comeback sudah di depan mata.

Dan kini, di tempatnya mendapatkan ketenangan, di ruang latihan lama mereka, Seokmin malah mengacaukan segala pikirannya dengan cara berteriak—teriak memanggil dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Sekmin memanggil nya dengan sedikit tidak jelas. Seperti mulutnya sedang ditahan terus meebar dan dia terus berbicara.

Tak mengertikah Seokmin bagaimana stress nya dia sekarang? Tak mengertikah Seokmin kalau sekarang dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri untuk mencerna dan menyelesaikannya secara perlahan?  
Lagipula kenapa Seokmin disini? Bukannya seharusnya dia sedang Pelatihan Vocal?  
Jihoon tetap diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop hitam miliknya. Tempat dia menuliskan lirik lagu juga beberapa nada sebelum memindahkannya ke computer yang berada di studio nya.

Tapi tangannya tetap kaku, hanya bertempat di atas keyboard laptopnya tanpa menekan salah satu nya. Jihoon tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Jihoon bingung. Ide—ide yang tadi terkumpul di kepalanya hilang lenyap semua. Tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya kebingungan dan ketakutan yang tinggal di otaknya. Hanya saja ketakutannya lebih mendominasi.

Takut akan marahan dan ancaman dari CEO besar. Takut dengan fans nya, dia takut sekali mengecewakan mereka. Takut dengan beberapa member yang mungin menaruh harapan besar pada nya. Dia takut mengecewakan semua orang. Tidak terkecuali keluarganya yang di Busan sana.

Jihoon adalah orang yang sangat penakut. Itu saja.

Tak tahan lagi, maka Jihoon megeluarkan liquid Kristal bening dari mata kecil nya. Jihoon merasakan berat di punggungnya. Dia seperti sedang menahan nasib banyak orang dan dia juga terkadang meraung di dalam hatinya, bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi.  
Kristal bening yang jarang sekali keluar itu terus mengalir deras melintasi kedua pipi nya hingga mengenai laptop yang di pangkuannya. Jihoon tidak mengisak. Dia tidak meraung. Dia adalah seseorang yang kuat, dan dia selalu mensugestikan dirinya dengan kalimat itu.

Tapi ada saat nya dia merasa cukup dan tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Jadi untuk mengalihkan pikiran buruknya itu, dia menangis tanpa suara. Membiarkan nya mengeluarkan seluruh air mata nya dengan Cuma-Cuma.  
Jihoon semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan air mata nya semakin banyak mengalir. Punggungnya juga sedikit bergetar. Tapi..

"—Hyung! Lihat ini!"

Jihoon refleks mengadahkan kepalanya, dan entah kenapa pemandangan di depannya membuatnya tergelak dan mengeluarkan tawa yang keras dan nyaring. Dia tak mengidahkan air matanya yang masih bersarang di pipi nya, dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada

Seokmin di ujung sana yang sedang memakai kaca mata bening dan alat pelebar mulut hingga Jihoon bisa melihat seluruh gigi kinclong milik Seokmin. Sangat lucu karena mulut Seokmin menjadi 2 kali lebih besar. Jihoon bahkan sampai meletakkan laptopnya dan tertawa hampir berguling.

Seokmin bukannya tidak tahu hyung—kesayangannya itu habis menangis. Melihat mata Jihoon yang memerah dan pipi yang basah sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup. Maka dari itu, dia bertingkah seolah monyet, menggaruk—garuk bokongnya juga kepala nya dan melompat—lompat layaknya hewan yang suka makan pisang itu. Membuat Jihoon semakin tertawa keras hingga berguling—guling.  
Seokmin cukup puas, setidaknya, Hyungnya itu bisa tertawa di tengah masalah peliknya.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol memang mempunyai peran penting. Tapi Seokmin tidak kalah penting.

Dia bisa membuat hyungnya, Jihoon, tertawa di tengah kesedihan yang dimiliki nya. Dia bisa membuat Jihoon sedikit merasa ringan setelah merenungi sedikit dari masalahnya. Bakat itulah yang dimilikinya selain suara nya yang bagus. Membuat orang—orang disekitarnya tertawa, terutama Hyung yang sangat disayangi nya ini.

.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, Seokmin mungkin memang penting. Tapi tetap, di urutan satu hanya ada…  
"—Soonyoung-ie.. Ayo pulang.. Kau sudah berlatih keras.."  
Ya.. Kwon Soonyoung.  
Pria dengan mata segaris dengan tingkah yang 11—12 dengan Seokmin dan Seungkwan ini lah yang mempunyai hati utuh milik Lee Jihoon. Pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi kita bicara kan.

Jihoon pada dasar nya adalah seorang yang manja, cuek tapi jga ceria. Dia terbiasa mendapatkan banyak perhatian dan itu sebenarnya juga membuatnya senang.  
Tapi dia juga ingin memberi perhatian eperti yang lain lakukan, jadi dia memberikan semua perhatiannya pada Soonyoung, pria yang selalu bertingkah konyol di depannya tapi akan selalu bersikap lembut dan gentle jika hanya berdua bersama dirinya.

Pria yang sebenarnya juga punya banyak kesamaan dengan dirinya. Dimana mereka berdua tidak suka melakukan skinship di depan banyak orang. Karena menurut mereka, cinta hanya milik mereka berdua. Maka yang melihatnya juga hanya mereka berdua.  
Hanya dengan Soonyoung lah, dia merasa ada di rumah. Soonyoung bisa memberikan selurruh yang di berikan Seokmin, Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Soonyoung adalah orang yang perhatian dan menjaga Jihoon dengan seluruh hatinya. Maka dari itu tak jarang Soonyoung ikut berjaga bersama Jihoon di studio pribadi milik Jihoon. Soonyoung juga tempatnya bersandar. Jihoon sering sekali bersandar di dada Soonyoung malam—malam saat dia merasa sangat lelah dan mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya, dan Soonyoung akan rela mengusap—usap kepala Jihoon lembut sepanjang malam hingga Jihoon tertidur. Soonyoung juga selalu membuat Jihoon tertawa di tengah—tengah masalah yang di hadapi nya. Mereka akan berpelukan sambil melempar kecupan di wajah, mata, lalu bibir. Setelah saling berciuman dengan lama, mereka akan tertawa. Melupakan masalah mereka sejenak.  
Keduanya mempunyai peran yang penting di grup. Bukan hanya Jihoon yang sering terkena bentakan dari CEO besarnya itu. Soonyoung juga. Itu karena sering sekali koreo yang diciptakannya tidak berkenan di hati orang paling besar di perusahaan itu. Soonyoung juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Jihoon. Merasa banyak beban di punggungnya. Merasa bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Tapi ada Jihoon. Begitu juga sebaliknya.  
Mereka berdua sama—sama saling menyemangati, bahkan hanya dengan senyuman dan pelukan sehabis di bentak, mereka akan merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir. Mereka pasangan yang kuat, pasangan yang bisa membuat semua orang merasa iri melihat nya. Karena ini bahkan sudah tahun ke 4 mereka menjalin hubungan, dan tetap baik—baik saja. Kenapa? Karena mereka saling mengerti.  
"—Sebentar lagi, sayang.. Aku baru saja mendapatkan gerakannya, aku harus mahir dalam melakukannya, jadi besok aku bisa mengajarkannya ke anak—anak yang lain.."

Soonyoung tetap menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang sedang bergerak itu. Dia tidak memakai atasan apapun, dia hanya memakai celana training nya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sedikit berbentuk terpampang jelas. Ini dilakukannya karena dia merasa gerah. Hanya saja pergerakannya seluruhnya berhenti saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perut nya. Jihoon pelaku nya. Dia memeluk Soonyoung dengan sekali hentak dari belakang, lalu mengusap—usapkan kepalanya pada badan bagian belakang Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung tertawa kecil mendapatkan perlakuan lucu sekaligus manja dari kekasih mungil nya itu. "Aku berkeringat, Jihoonie.."

"Aku tidak perduli.."

Jihoon berujar lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Soonyoung bisa melihatnya dari kaca, karena Jihoon menampakkan wajahnya dari celah lengannya, dan Soonyoung merasakan gemas sendiri.  
Jihoon lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung duduk di sofa biru dongker di ujung ruangan latihan ini. Setelahnya, dia berhadapan dengan Soonyoung dengan cara duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung sebelum mengambil sapu tangan di sampingnya dan mengusap wajah Soonyoung yang penuh dengan keringat.

Hanya bagian wajah, karena Jihoon langsung meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Soonyoung sebelum melemparkan sapu tangan navy blue itu entah kemana. Menghirup aroma Soonyoung dalam—dalam.  
"Sayang, aku sedang bau.. Aku berkeringat.." ucap Soonyoung, tapi tangannya tetap naik dan melingkar ke pinggang si mungil.

"Aku suka bau mu, tau.." Jihoon mencicit diiringi leher Soonyoung yang sedikit merasa hangat. Soonyoung bisa merasakan pipi Jihoon memerah dan panas lagi.  
Terkekeh sebentar, Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap—usap punggung Jihoon.  
Jihoon sedikit mengecup leher Soonyoung sebelum semakin menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?" Jangan kira setelah 4 tahun Soonyoung tidak tau apapun tentang Jihoon. Jika begini, Jihoon pasti mempunyai sesuatu untuk di katakan.

"Lagu ku di tolak lagi.."  
"Bukannya itu sudah biasa?"

Mendengar jawaban yang membuatnya kesal, maka dari itu Jihoon menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit gemas leher Soonyoung. Bukannya mengaduh, Soonyoung malah tertawa geli.  
"Kau menyebalkan!"  
Soonyoung terkekeh sebentar sebelum berucap, "Terimakasih.." jawabnya,  
Jihoon segera menjajar kan wajahnya ke wajah Soonyoung, dia memasang wajah yang sangat menggemaskan hingga membuat Soonyoung ingin segera memakannya.

"Aku benar—benar ingin mencium mu, tuan Lee.."  
Jihoon membuang wajahnya ke kanan, "Tidak bisa setelah apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada ku.."  
Dengan sigap Soonyoung segera menahan tenguk Jihoon agar tetap melihat ke arahnya, seiring wajahnya yang kian mendekat. Hingga beberapa senti lagi, tapi..  
..Tapi Jihoon malah menggeser wajahnya ke kanan. Soonyoung mendecak kesal sebelum mengikuti arah wajah Jihoon. Setelah ke kanan, kini malah ke kiri. Lalu saat di kiri, Jihoon malah ke kanan balik. Membuat Soonyoung tak mengikutinya dan malah mendecak.  
Melihat wajah kesal Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon sedikit puas. Maka dari itu dia langsung saja menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir empuk Soonyoung. Menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Soonyoung yang kini sudah membalasnya. Soonyoung menyelipkan bibir atasnya di tengah-tengah belahan bibir Jihoon dan melumat bibir bawah Jihoon perlahan. Soonyoung sangat lembut saat memperlakukan Jihoon. Itu yang sangat Jihoon suka. Puas dengan yang bawah, dia lalu beralih ke atas, membiarkan bibir bawahnya yang kini dimainkan oleh Jihoon.

Sedikit memiringkan kepala nya, Soonyoung merasa kemudahan, dia semakin menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jihoon dengan tangannya yang dia tempatkan di kedua pipi Jihoon. Lalu memiring kearah sebaliknya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Jihoon. Sedikit bermain—main sedikit dengan lidah Jihoon lalu mengusapkan lidahnya itu pada bibir bawah Jihoon. Jihoon benar-benar di ambang kesenangan. Dan dia juga merasa sangat hangat saat Soonyoung memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut seperti itu.  
Puas dengan ciuman yang memabukkan itu, Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di bibir tipis Jihoon yang kini memerah karena sedari tadi Soonyoung terus menghisap dan memainkannya.  
Soonyoung terus meberikan senyuman lembutnya di depan Jihoon. Membiarkan Jihoon tertawa kecil sebelum mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Soonyoung. Mencoba menghitung detakan jantung milik Soonyoung yang terkesan damai dan tenang. Dia memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di tengah—tengah dada Soonyoung sebelum berkelana di dunia mimipinya.  
Soonyoung tertawa kecil saat menyadari Jihoon sudah terlelap. Dia menyempatkan memberikan kecupan kecil nya di puncak kepala Jihoon sebelum terus mengusap—usap punggung Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

Semua memiliki peran penting di kehidupan Jihoon. Tapi jika di urutkan, maka, yang pertama adalah Soonyoung, kedua adalah Seungcheol, yang ketiga adalah Mingyu dan yang ke empat adalah Seokmin.  
Tanpa ketiga orang dengan wajah rupawan yang juga sangat menyayangi Jihoon seperti adik sendiri, Jihoon mungkin merasa tidak lengkap. Begitu juga jika tidak ada Soonyoung. Mungkin Jihoon tidak tahu apa artinya hidup dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Ini bukan lanjutin yang terbengklai malah membuat ff baru wkwk… Tungguin terus ya.. ini gak ngedit, dan ini juga pake "copy-paste" karena fitur "file upload" gak bisa. huh.. maklumin ya 


End file.
